Lionhead Studios (UK)
Background: Lionhead Studios was a British video game development company founded in 1997 by Peter Molyneux, Mark Webley, Tim Rance, and Steve Jackson. The name "Lionhead" originated from Mark Webley's pet hamster, who died not long after the naming of the studio. The company was acquired by Microsoft in 2006 following financial difficulties. Molyneux left the studio in 2012 to found 22Cans. On March 7, 2016, Microsoft announced the proposed closure of the company and the cancellation of Fable Legends. Lionhead officially closed down on April 29, 2016. 1st Logo (2001-) Nicknames: "The Black & White Stars" Logo: On a grey background, we see millions of black and white stars. The stars then move around and then form the print of a lion's head. The print then zooms in. FX/SFX: The stars. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare composed by Russell Shaw. Availability: Only seen on Black & White. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2004, 2005, 2013) Nicknames: "The Fable Logo" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on Fable for Xbox. Also appeared on Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2005-2006) Nicknames: "The Falling Cubes", "The Black & White 2 Logo", "Real-Time Physics Demo" Logo: On a gradient white background, we see a black cup with the text "LIONHEAD STUDIOS" on the bottom. Then, some small, black and white cubes begin pouring into the cup as it slowly swings back and forth. Once all the cubes are in, the cubes change color as they form the lion's head print. Suddenly, the cup tilts to the left and dumps out all of the cubes. Then the head print fades in as the cubes fade out, and the logo stands back up in its place. Variant: On The Movies, the background color has a bit more grey in it, and the head print forms as the cubes are pouring in. The logo is also movable by clicking and dragging with the mouse. FX/SFX: The logo and the cubes falling. Trivia: This logo isn't a pre-rendered animation, it's actually a real time particle physics demo. When you start up The Movies or Black & White 2, click on the logo and drag it around to experiment around. Also, the sound effects such as the chanting and beeping comes from the music portion "Creature End Sequence" from the first Black & White game. Music/Sounds: A synth choir note as the cubes start falling in, and a weird chant sound (comes from the soundtrack of the first Black & White game) as the logo forms. Then some beeps as the cubes are dumped out, and final synth note as the final logo comes in. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on Black & White 2. The same variant also appears on The Movies and its Stunts & Effects expansion pack. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2008-) Nicknames: "The Epileptic Static", "The Fable II Logo" Logo: On a white background, like the 2nd logo, we see the Lionhead logo slowly fade in, while changing into different patterns quickly, while a bad TV reception effect is used. The logo finally comes to the center and the reception clears out. FX/SFX: The static. Music/Sounds: Some radio buzzing and a high-pitched buzz when the reception clears out. Availability: Rare. Only seen on Fable II. Editor's Note: TBA Category:1990s Category:2000's Category:Video Games Category:Microsoft Category:2008 Category:2013 Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2001 Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Logo Rip-Offs